oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Dev Blog: Wintertodt Rewards
The developer blog for content poll #46 has just gone live over on the Old School forums. Be sure to give it a read to make sure you're ready for the poll coming later this week. Mods Archie, Ash, Ed, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Roq, Weath, West The Old School Team ---- DEV BLOG: WINTERTODT REWARDS The Wintertodt is on the way and, of course, adventurers brave enough to take on the wintery beast should be rewarded. This week we'll be running content poll #46, including questions about Wintertodt rewards, superior slayer encounters, the Blast Furnace and lots more! WINTERTODT REWARDS The Wintertodt is a mysterious, incorporeal being that attacked the city of Kourend many years in the past. Locked behind the Doors of Dinh, the beast has remained mostly dormant for over 1,000 years. The enchantment cast upon the Doors of Dinh to keep the Wintertodt at bay has started to fail, with the safety of Great Kourend falling to the hands of the Arceuus mages. The mages need all the help they can get in order to keep the Wintertodt imprisoned. Your usual forms of combat aren't effective against the Wintertodt due to its incorporeal form. Instead, it must be held back by channelling the heat of magic fires into the Wintertodt itself. You can help with this process using various skills, including Agility, Construction, Farming, Firemaking, Fletching, Herblore and Woodcutting. The Wintertodt will be making its way in game before RuneFest this year. If you're able to contribute to the protection of Great Kourend, you will be rewarded with experience in the skills used. You'll also have a chance of being awarded the following rewards: Pyromancer outfit The Pyromancer outfit is what you might expect: a 4-piece outfit which gives you a small amount of bonus experience when firemaking. Much like similar outfits available for other skills, each individual piece provides a small increase to experience earned, with a bonus for having the entire set equipped: *Pyromancer hat - 0.4% bonus *Pyromancer top - 0.8% bonus *Pyromancer legs - 0.6% bonus *Pyromancer boots - 0.2% bonus With the full set equipped you will receive an additional 0.5% experience when training Firemaking. The pyromancer's outfit will be untradeable and accessible for both ironmen and ultimate ironmen. Each piece of the outfit will be earned individually. Question: Should the pyromancer outfit, a 4-piece set which gives a 2.5% experience boost to Firemaking, be one of the potential rewards from the Wintertodt? Tome of Fire The Tome of Fire is a book equipped in the shield slot. This book provides +8 Magic attack and defence, as well as two additional effects when charged: *Acts as unlimited fire runes. *Increases the max hit of fire spells by 50%. The Tome of Fire can be charged with pages earned in the battle against the Wintertodt. One page gives the Tome of Fire 20 charge. One charge is lost for every fire spell cast with the Tome of Fire equipped. The Tome of Fire and the pages used to charge it will be tradeable. Question: Should the Tome of Fire be a potential reward from the Wintertodt? The Tome of Fire provides +8 Magic attack and defence, can be charged to provide unlimited fire runes and increases the max hit of fire spells by 50% when equipped. SUPERIOR SLAYER ENCOUNTERS After thousands of tasks, avid slayers are sure to know exactly what they're up against when they're assigned a monster to kill. We'd like to mix things up a bit for slayers and introduce superior slayer encounters! Superior slayer encounters are higher level versions of your slayer task which occasionally appear as you're slaying. Superior encounters would be stronger versions of the monster you're assigned to kill, with some having unique mechanics. If you kill a superior slayer monster, you will get 3 rolls on the drop table of the standard monster. Superior slayer encounters would only occur once they've been unlocked for a cost of 150 slayer points. Once unlocked, superior slayer encounters can be toggled on and off. Any slayer encounters which appear for you can only be killed by you. We would like to add superior slayer encounters for the following slayer tasks: *Crawling Hand *Cave Crawler *Banshee *Rock Slug *Cockatrice *Pyrefiend *Basilisk *Infernal Mage *Bloodveld *Mutated Bloodveld *Jelly *Warped Jelly *Cave Horror *Aberrant Spectre *Deviant Spectre *Dust Devil *Kurask *Gargoyle *Nechryael *Greater Nechryael *Abyssal Demon *Dark Beast *Smoke Devil Question: Should superior slayer encounters be unlockable for 150 points from slayer masters? Superior slayer encounters are higher level versions of slayer monsters which have a slim chance of appearing during a task. Players who kill superior slayer encounters will receive the equivalent of 3 drops from the normal slayer monster. Once unlocked, slayer encounters will be toggleable. BLAST FURNACE NPCs We'd like to add a few dwarves to the Blast Furnace on world 358 who can help with the running of the minigame for a small cost. There would be three dwarves added to the Blast Furnace, each of which would perform one of the following jobs: *Pedalling the conveyor belt. *Shovelling coke. *Operating the pump. Using the Blast Furnace on this world and taking advantage of the services of these dwarves would cost 60,000 coins per hour, charged at a rate of 10 coins per server cycle. While the dwarves are performing the above tasks, players would be unable to tamper with the running of the furnace. Question: Should three dwarves be added to the Blast Furnace on world 358 who will pedal the conveyor belt, operate the pump and shovel the coke? Players would not be able to disrupt the running of the furnace on this world. Using the Blast Furnace on this world would cost 60,000 coins per hour. OTHER QUESTIONS *Should two F2P worlds be converted to skill total worlds, requiring 750+ and 1000+ total level to use? *Should the hitsplats of other players be tinted to a slightly different colour to make it clear which hits are yours? This feature will be toggleable. *Should clicking a Grand Exchange history entry create a 'Buy' offer for the selected item? *Should the Barbarian Assault queen kill count limit be increased from 15 to 40? *Should the big delay on Barbarian Assault dispensers be removed? *Should it be possible to fletch logs above the normal tier into arrow shafts? Each tier would provide you with a number of arrow shafts equal to the level required to fletch the logs + 15 (e.g. oak would give you 30, willow 45). *Should the ring of the gods and ring of the gods (i) be buffed to provide more prayer bonus? The ring of the gods would provide +4 prayer bonus and the ring of the gods (i) would provide +8. *Should it be possible to add the key for the dark beast cave to the key ring? *Should an Agility shortcut between the Nature Grotto and the nearby fairy ring be added? *Should a quick-start option be added to the ladder used to enter Barbarian Assault? *Should Watson be added to the NPC contact spell? He would be able to let you know which clues he is currently holding. *Should slayer masters let you know if you'll need a piece of equipment from their shop to complete the task they've just assigned? *Should an NPC who grinds items which would normally be ground to dust using a pestle & mortar be added to Zeah? He would charge 50 coins per item he grinds. *Should it be possible to cut cacti for water with any slash item, instead of just knives? *Should it be possible to purchase an infinite camulet from Lazim for 1 million coins? *Should it be possible to charge the ring of suffering using rings of recoil? The ring of suffering would have a limit of 100,000 recoil charges (2,500 rings of recoil) and would provide the same recoil effect while charged. The ring of suffering would not degrade into dust once it runs out of charges, it would just be uncharged. *Should it be possible to own all Family Crest gauntlets simultaneously for a one-off fee of 500,000 coins? *Should the number of gem rocks found in the underground gem rock mine be increased? *Should charter ships have separate stocks for each port? *Should it be possible to claim a free skillcape hood if you are in possession of the skillcape? *Should the Fremennik achievement diary task to mine gold ore in the Arzinian mine include the version of the mine visited during Between a Rock, and not just the version following completion of the quest? *Should it be possible to get multiple salve shards? *Should a shortcut be added to the crystals found within the Haunted Mine? This shortcut would only be usable following completion of the Haunted Mine quest. *Should a teleport to Falo the Bard be added as a perk for the music cape of achievement? *Should stores which sell jugs also sell packs of 100 jugs? *Should the Staff of the Dead be able to autocast crumble undead? *Should the Rogue equipment, earned by playing the Rogue's den minigame, give anyone wearing the full set double loot when pickpocketing? The standard amount of experience would still be given. *Should the NPCs who allow you to start the Temple Trekking minigame have a right-click 'Escort' option which allows you to start quickly? *Should a deposit box be added in the Shilo Village underground gem rock mine? *Should the back gate of the Wizards' Guild be opened? *Should it be possible to pay farmers to cut down fruit trees? *Should a toggle be added to bank options which allows you to hide the 'Bank worn items' button? *Pyramid Plunder rooms contain 4 doors, one of which allows you to progress to the next room. The door is random, and which one takes you through changes occasionally. Should the final door you check always allow you to progress even if it has changed? Mods Archie, Ash, Ed, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Roq, Weath, West The Old School Team